The present invention relates to a rotating spraying type coating apparatus with wash shroud.
Such a coating apparatus in the prior art comprises an air motor, a spraying head of bell-like shape serving also as a charging electrode and mounted on a rotary shaft of the air motor, a paint feed passage connected to base end of the spraying head, a paint radiating part formed at top end of the spraying head, an air jet device of annular shape installed at top end of a case of the air motor for jetting an air flow towards rear outside surface of the spraying head, a coating or spray pattern adjusting valve for varying flow rate of the air jetting from the air jet device, and a wash shroud covering outside of the spraying head and being movable forward and rearward for collecting a wash medium injected to the spraying head during washing. At the coating state, the wash shroud is disposed to the rearward position where the paint radiating part of the spraying head projects from an opening on the front end of the wash shroud; at the washing state, the wash shroud is disposed to the forward position where the paint radiating part of the spraying head is arranged within the wash shroud.
In this constitution, however, even if the flow rate of air jetting from the air jet device is largely varied, the coating pattern is not significantly varied and therefore the adjusting range of the coating pattern is narrow.